Uchiha
by D.C. Mei
Summary: Menemukan tersangka yang membuat suasana hati kacau balau bukan hal yang mudah. Sakura adalah segelintir orang yang dengan cepat menyadarinya. Akankah perasaannya terbalas atau sebaliknya? Hee? Summary melenceng dari fic? A simple SasuSaku fic. By Mecchan
1. Chapter 1

**UCHIHA-SAN**

Disclaimer : There is always one truth! Masashi is the truth!

Story by: Miyuki'u', of course!-bombed-

Kyaaa... Dei-koi! ! Gomenna! – bombed again -

**

UCHIHA SASUKE

Entah kenapa nama itu terus bergaung di telingaku. Sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba melupakan nama itu. Ayolah, dia kan cuma seorang teman yang tak sengaja menabrakku. Argh! Sasuke sialan! kenapa namamu terus berterbangan di otakku? Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, namanya tertanam makin dalam, kau tahu? Gah! aku pusing sendiri mengingatnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada diriku? Tidak biasanya juga inner-ku bertingkah macam-macam. Yeah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku merasa di alam bawah sadarku seperti ada sesuatu yang berdegup luar biasa kencang disana. Dan puncaknya ketika hari ini secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya pada rapat OSIS. Ya ampun, rasa-rasanya diriku kehilangan kendali saat itu. Aku jadi tidak memahami diriku sendiri. Rasa percaya diriku mendadak hilang, dan yang ada hanyalah kegugupan.

Aku marah. Ya, aku marah.

Karena dia selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Menghancurkan konsentrasiku. Membuat wajahku selalu memanas tiap kali bertemu. Anehnya pula, saat dia melempar seringai tajam padaku justru kurasakan sebaliknya. Aku– aku merasa ada yang lain dengan tatapannya. Oh, kamisama, apa yang terjadi padaku?

Uchiha . . . Uchiha– Sasuke . . .

**

**

" SAKURAA!!" Pekik seseorang di ujung koridor menyapaku. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin ketika dia mulai mengejarku. Tak lupa sifatnya yang lincah selalu menyertainya.

" Tidak sopan, Ino-pig." protesku. Ino yang sudah mencapai tempatku berdiri cuma menjulurkan lidahnya. Nafasnya kedengaran terengah-engah. Salah satu tangannya disandarkan ke bahuku. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengacungkan kedua jemarinya.

"Peace!" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum mengejek.

Huh, aku cuma bisa mendengus menahan tawa. Ino adalah sahabatku sedari kecil. Kami sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Berbagi kesenangan dan rahasia-rahasia kecil sudah jadi hal biasa diantara kami. Tapi, dulu aku sempat kesal mendengar Ino memanggilku '_Forehead! Oi, Forehead, Blabla Forehead, Blablabla Forehead_'

TENG! TENG!! TENG!!

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Pertanda kelas akan segera dimulai. Ino segera menarikku berlari menuju kelas kami yang terletak di ujung koridor lain. Aku mengangguk. Jam-jam seperti ini tentunya akan banyak anak yang tergesa-gesa masuk kelas. Singkatnya, harus hati-hati kalau tidak mau tertabrak.

" Ino! hati-hati!" Sergahku ketika dia nyaris menabrak serombongan kakak kelas. Ino hanya nyengir melihat kekhawatiranku. Aku juga terus berlari. Berusaha mencapai kelas sebelum si tukang telat itu datang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi kami melesat, menghindari tabrakan anak yang berlari juga dan tak lupa menjaga keseimbangan. Tunggu! kenapa jadi begini sih deskripsinya? Back to topic, menjaga keseimbangan sampai akhirnya . . .

BRUKK

Benar, kan? Lebih baik terlambat daripada berlari-lari menghindari hukuman Hatake-sensei. Seperti kata senpai-ku, tidaak baik main lari-larian di koridor yang tengah ramai-ramainya. Buktinya sekarang aku–

–Eeh. . . yang tadi itu apa? ayam? eh, bukan! Tepatnya seorang cowok yang– astaga . . . tampan sekali. Rambutnya hitam sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang, yang tadinya kupikir ayam. Matanya hitam gelap memandangku tajam. Aku bergidik ngeri sendiri. Tapi, tidak mengurungkan niatku mengaguminya. Ah, cukup! ini terlalu dramatistik.

" Ah, gomenna" Ucapnya singkat. Aku menyeritkan dahi. Siapa sih dia?

" Gomennasai." Ucapnya lagi menyentakkanku dari lamunanku sendiri. Ino memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit menyadari siapa yang menabrakku. Dia segera menyentak tanganku. Lalu melempar senyum lebar pada penabrakku tadi.

" Ie. ie. " Sahutku gugup. Eh? apa-apaan ini? Harusnya kan, aku marah-marah. Oke tidak penting. Tangan pemuda tadi segera meraih tanganku. Menarikku berdiri, padahal aku tidak sepenuhnya jatuh. Oh, kamisama! rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Aku menelan ludah.

" Ah, sayonara" bisiknya sembari meninggalkan aku dan Ino yang masih terbengong. Sontak aku teringat sesuatu. BODOH! kenapa tidak tanya namanya?!, pekik innerku kesetanan. Kurasa menyumpah-nyumpah juga. Agh, aku masih terpukau wajahnya yang makin menjauh. Tiba-tiba kurasakan panas menguar dari err– Ino?

Hei . . hei . .

Aku jadi sewot sendiri melihat Ino memandang punggung pemuda tadi dengan pandangan penuh damba. Tambahan, dengan wajah sedikit memerah. .terima.

"Ino?" Aku melayangkan-layangkan tanganku ke depan mukanya. Well, sepertinya tak berhasil. Dia masih tidak bergeming.

"INO!" Barulah ketika aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya, dia baru sadar.

"Eh? Sa– mana Sasuke tadi?" Tanyanya celingukan. Matanya memutar antara kanan kiri.

"Sasuke apanya siapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau yang kau maksud cowok yang tadi, dia sudah pergi." Sambil menarik lengannya ke kelas, aku menjawabnya. Astaganaga! Hatake-sensei di depan pintu! Padahal biasanya dia yang terlambat. Sial! Hukuman telah menanti.

"Ano, Hatake-sensei–" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani memandang wajahnya. " – maaf, kami terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah kecil sensei. Jadi . . ." Tuturku tersendat-sendat. Masih tak berani memandang wajahnya. _Patient Sakura! Patient!_

" Hm. Begitukah? Begini–" Ucapannya terputus melihat Ino tergeletak di sebelahku. Wajahnya memucat. Ino?!

"Hm. Sepertinya dia sakit." Katanya, lalu memandangku." Bisa kau bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanyanya. Tapi sepertinya kata 'menyuruh' lebih tepat digunakan disini. Dia memandang heran aku yang belum mengiyakan perintahnya. Apa boleh buat?

Aku mengangguk, "Hai, sensei." jawabku sembari melingkarkan sebelah tangan Ino ke bahuku. Menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi, sebelum sempat berbalik arah Hatake-sensei menepuk lenganku.

" Segera kembali ke kelas setelah mengantar dia." ucapnya sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah Ino. Sensei gila! Ah, hiperbolis!

Aku merasa ringan sekali waktu menyeret Ino. Ya, ampun! dia berjalan. Artinya tidak pingsan. Lidahnya menjulur panjang padaku seperti Orochimaru-senpai saat aku menoleh padanya. Nani?! Bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan kemampuannya berakting untuk menghindari hukuman. Kamisama, seseorang telah mengerjaiku.

" Ino!" Bentakku jengkel sambil menyentak lengannya kuat-kuat. Ino meringis kesakitan. Hah, apa-apaan orang satu ini. Kerjaannya cuma mengerjai teman-temannya.

Ino memutar matanya, " Kau HARUS kembali ke kelas nona Haruno!" Katanya setelah merebahkan diri di kasur ruang kesehatan. Huh, dia mulai mengeluarkan perintah-perintahnya lagi. Jujur, aku merasa sangat terganggu meski kadang perintahnya benar. Tapi ayolah, siapa yang mau jadi budak kepala pirang ini?

Ino mendengus pelan. Mengambil permen coklat dari saku roknya. Tangannya mulai mengibas; mengusirku.

" Baiiiik!" Jawabku keras-keras. Aku berbalik arah. Kembali ke kelas adalah tujuan utama. Tidak ada Ino juga tidak apa-apa.

Aku melangkah menjauh. Dekat-dekat dengan makhluk pirang bermata biru ini membuatkku untung sekaligus sial dalam waktu bersamaan. Dua ruang kelas sudah terlewati. Tinggal satu langkah kaki dan, TADAA! Hatake-sensei berdiri tegak disana. Sempurna.

" Hmm. Sakura-san" Dia menatapku dengan penuh selidik, " Cepat masuk! kau harus sebangku dengan seseorang yang baru masuk kelas ini" Perintahnya. Lambat-lambat aku memasuki kelas. Terasa asing. Ah, andai saja ini drama atau apa, aku ingin mengaktifkan slow motion mode. Ayolah, ini terlalu canggung. Apalagi ketika mereka menatapku dengan wajah cemberut berat. Hei, memangnya kenapa kalau aku sebangku dengan orang lain selain Ino? Ada masalah?

Aku masuk kelas dengan tenang meski tak setenang hatiku. Mengingat tatapan membunuh yang menguar jelas dari teman sekelas sendiri. Oh, ya! terutama anak perempuan. Aura kekesalan sekaligus kebencian tergambar jelas di raut muka mereka. Seperti tidak rela kalau seseorang duduk dengan seorang tampan seperti–

–SI ROOSTERHEAD!

" Ne, Sakura-san. Duduklah dan kita mulai pelajaran." Hatake-sensei langsung memulai pelajarannya, membiarkanku tercenung tidak-terima. Sensei no baka!baka!baka!, rutukku dalam hati. Ingin rasanya, melemparkan semua kekesalan pada Sensei ini.

Aku mendengus pelan. Ternyata rooster-head di sampingku ini cukup lumayan cool– atau mungkin malah cold. Dia memandangku iba. Apa-apaan?!

"Ah, ya! Sedikit lupa. Namanya adalah Sasuke. UCHIHA SASUKE." Kata Hatake-sensei mengejutkanku. Saking asyiknya mengajar, dia lupa kalau harus mengenalkan murid baru itu pada masyarakat dalam kelasnya. Mungkin, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau nama belakangnya selain itu.

Tapi, Uchiha?

Aku kembali terkaget. Serentak organ tubuhku kaku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Aku mulai tersadar kembali akan fakta penting. Dia– dia seorang Uchiha?

**

**

TBC

**

YOOSH!! Akhirnya, bisa bikin fic lagi setelah otak Mei dibekukan oleh soal ulangan Math yang cukup err– susah. Well, Mei'u' hampir kehabisan ide nih disini. Ah.. serasa pengen mengais ide– seperti halnya mengais software AVG dilaptop *readers: promosi kais-mengais nih?* Hehe...

Arigatona~

EEK! TUNGGU!! –narik-narik baju readers- Review dulu yaaa semua~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiuhh~**

**Maaf telat update nih ****–****p****arah tuh!–****. ****Habisnya, Mei lagi MID semesteran. ****Inipun juga buatnya buru-buru. Makanya ga heran kalau fic Mei tambah gaje.**

**YOSH! ****Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, Happy reading! **

--

--

**UCHIHA-SAN**

**by Mecchan~**

--

--

_Aku kembali terkaget. Serentak organ tubuhku kaku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar. Aku mulai tersadar kembali akan fakta penting. Dia– dia seorang Uchiha?_

--

--

Tanganku masih gemetaran, meski sekolah sudah bubar sejak tadi. Namanya terus-terusan mengingatkanku pada seorang Uchiha muda dari masa lalu. Uchiha yang selalu menjadi temanku. Uchiha yang selalu jadi sandaranku. Dan Uchiha yang kini telah pergi– meninggal dunia. Tapi, bukankah Uchiha yang kukenal adalah Uchiha terakhir? Mungkinkah, Uchiha yang sudah pergi datang kembali? Aku merasa dia– dia adalah seorang Uchiha lain. Uchiha . . . lain. Lupakan Uchiha. Lupakan.

--

" _Kawaii ne!" Aku bisa mendengar serombongan anak perempuan di koridor menyapa Sasuke. Tidak peduli mereka lebih tua ketimbang si rooster head, tetap saja mereka nekat menyapanya. Well, setengah tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kepindahannya di sini. Dan, kali ini yang menarik bagi para fans-nya adalah dia yang naik jabatan jadi ketua OSIS. Yeah, siapapun akan terang-terangan mengaguminya. Ditambah kecepatannya menangani masalah yang super expert itu. Huh, lama-lama aku sendiri jadi terdaftar di __absensi fans-nya yang bertumpuk itu. _

_Tapi, ada satu hal yang __sangat menggangguku. Sorot matanya. Aku merasa menemukan hal berbeda pada tatapan matanya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini tatapannya padaku berubah. Tidak seperti orang yang sinis seperti biasa, tetapi lebih melunak. Jantungku serasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat matanya. Oh, kamisama! kenapa tanganku terus bergetar setiap dia mendudukkan diri di bangku di sebelahku? Memang sih, sejak kedatangannya aku terus sebangku dengannya karena Ino punya teman sebangku yang baru. Tapi ayolah, aku tidak menyukai sikapku sendiri yang begini. Terakhir kali aku mengalaminya adalah saat–_

–_saat aku jatuh cinta?_

_Astagaaa! tidak mungkin. __Buat apa aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bersifat dingin seperti dia. Tapi, aku juga mengakui kadang dia juga ramah padaku. Tepatnya hanya padaku. Tidak masalah sih. Tetapi, yang kuherankan, kenapa dia selalu tampil berbeda di mataku? Agh, ._

_Cukup. selebihnya nanti saja._

_See ya diary.._

--

" OOOI! SAKURA-CHAAN!" Lagi-lagi pemuda oranye di pojok kelas meneriakiku– tepatnya memanggilku. " Sakura-chaaan" teriaknya lagi, tapi lebih pelan. Aku memutar mata. Merepotkan. Sebenarnya, tanpa harus berteriak-pun aku bisa mendengar panggilannya. Mengingat aku duduk di bangku ketiga atau dalam kata lain aku duduk di depannya.

" Sakura, pinjam PR-mu ya" Pintanya tanpa basa-basi. _Hell no!_

" Ya, Sakura" Pintanya lagi, " nanti aku traktir makan ramen di Ichiraku loh" katanya lagi. Huh? Aku tidak suka makan ramen.

" Maaf Naruto, tapi sebaiknya kau kerjakan sendiri saja." tolakku halus. Well, mana mungkin aku membiarkan PRku dicontek setelah semalaman aku mengerjakannya mati-matian.

Dia menarik nafas perlahan. Terlihat kecewa. " Ya, sudah. Aku pinjam punya Hinata-chan saja" Celotehnya. Rupanya keceriaannya masih setia mengawalnya. Terbukti sedetik kemudian dengan nada luar biasa riang Naruto memanggil-manggil Hinata, meminta pinjaman PR tentunya. Dan tanpa melihatpun, aku sudah tahu kalau Hinata pasti akan meminjamkan PRnya untuk sahabatku yang bodoh ini.

" Sakura" Aku menoleh. Seseorang memanggilku dengan nada pelan. Nyaris tak bisa didengar. Dan ketika aku memutar kepala, astaga!

Uchiha Sasuke– lagi.

" I-iya, Sasuke-kun?" Jawabku. Yang benar saja, aku gugup lagi?

" Hn. Temui aku pulang sekolah nanti. Di belakang sekolah" Katanya. Aku terbengong beberapa saat. Hee? Apa maksud ajakannya tadi? Aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang. Seperti err– senang.

Yosh! Aku menyerah. Kurasa aku memang jatuh hati pada pemuda yang satu ini.

--

" Eh? Candle light dinner di rumah Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku kaget, tidak menyangka arah pembicaraan menjurus ke sini. Seketika jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Dalam hati mungkin aku sudah berteriak-teriak plus nangis kesenangan.

Dia mendengus. " Mau apa tidak?" tanyanya setelah sekian menit aku diam saja.

Aku masih diam. Meski dalam hati tengah terjadi pergolakan batin yang suasananya sangat-sangat bertentangan dengan suasana saat ini. Ah, kenapa semuanya terlalu mudah seperti mimpi?

Celaka, tidak sengaja aku mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Omong-omong tentang senyum, baru kali ini aku melihatnya terlukis di wajah Uchiha ini. Tidak seperti Uchiha yang dulu, yang selalu tersenyum padaku– bahkan tertawa-tawa.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, lalu beranjak pulang setelah sebelumnya mengajakku. Rasanya setengah mati aku menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat itu, berhubung sedang ramai-ramainya anak sekolah pulang.

--

**Normal**** POV**

" HEE? YANG BENAR SAJA, TEME!" Teriak bocah pirang itu memecah kebisingan di kantin– lagi. Yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai sebal. Agaknya dia sedikit kesal karena rencana makan malam-nya terancam terinterupsi gara-gara Naruto mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya sih, Naruto cuma tidak sengaja menemukan Sasuke dan Sakura di halaman belakang sekolah yang janjian makan malam.

Naruto mendengus keras. " Kau suka Sakura-chan ya?" tanyanya gusar. Sasuke terlonjak kaget, minuman yang hampir diteguknya menyembur. Perlahan wajah Sasuke mulai memucat.

" Aku? aku– tidak" Jawabnya gelagapan, " Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Naruto!" sergah Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir jahil melihat reaksi Sasuke yang nampak gugup. Menurutnya itu lucu. Tentu saja, karena dia belum pernah melihat wajah gugup seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir lagi. " Sudahlah, teme. Kalau suka kenapa tidak serius saja?" Usulnya sembari berdiri menatap jendela. Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Pura-pura masa bodoh.

"Mungkin belum waktunya" katanya. Otomatis Naruto menoleh. Lalu menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. " Yang benar saja" Sangkalnya. " Menurutku tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang 'waktunya'. Lagian, kapan lagi melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dekat dengan cewek?"

" Eh? "

--

Jam empat sore kurang dua puluh menit.

Sakura masih agak shock menyadari malam ini ia harus menghadiri 'candle light dinner'nya di rumah sang Uchiha. Gadis itu berputar-putar dalam kamarnya dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas futonnya. Dia ingat betul, Sasuke akan menjemputnya jam enam petang nanti.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dengan gugup dia menelepon Ino; meminta bantuan. Tentu saja setelah otaknya _freeze_. Baru kali ini dalam sejarah, otak seorang Sakura menumpul hanya gara-gara masalah sesederhana ini. Yea, mungkin bisa digolongkan agak sedikit rumit.

Ino tiba di rumahnya beberapa menit kemudian. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyadari sahabatnya berubah jadi lemot. Apalagi, ketika Sakura bercerita tentang rencana_ dating-_nya gelengan kepala Ino makin kuat. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Lalu mengeluh pendek setelah melihat penampilan Sakura yang menurutnya kurang untuk proporsi gadis anggun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura, merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Ino.

Ino memutar matanya. "Apanya yang 'apa'? _Geez,_ kau ini! mau nge-date tapi belum ada persiapan. Memangnya kau mau pergi dengan Sasuke-kun dengan menggunakan baju itu, hah?" Omelnya. Membuat Sakura merasa jadi anak yang dimarahi.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela. Ino menatap Sakura bosan. Tiba-tiba, gadis pirang itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dia mendapat sebuah ide.

Ditatapnya Sakura dengan mata berbinar. " Kau harus berdandan lebih baik" Usulnya. Sakura memutar matanya.

"Aku tahu" Tukasnya. " Masalahnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana selera Sasuke" keluhnya. Ino nyengir mencurigakan, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya beberapa detik kemudian berjingkat; mengambil jarak siaga satu. Ino mengikik geli memikirkan ide yang barusan melintas di otaknya. Dengan segera ia melangkah ke lemari Sakura, mencari bahan yang dibutuhkannya disana.

--

Sakura tampak tidak yakin dengan rekomendasi Ino. Berkali-kali gadis itu mematut diri di cermin. Menggelengkan kepala, gadis itu menyerah dengan debat panjangnya dengan Ino tadi. Mulanya, ia menginginkan warna violet untuk _dress_-nya. Tapi, Ino dengan keras kepalanya ngotot bahwa Sakura harus pakai merah. Dan ternyata memang lebih serasi, mengingat rambut Sakura berwarna pink.

Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Itu lebih cocok denganmu Sakura! Lebih _ngejreng_!" Serunya ketika Sakura akhirnya memilih blus berlengan panjang warna merah marun dipadu pita-pita mungil warna pink.

Ino segera beranjak ke beranda rumah Sakura ketika didengarnya suara mobil mendekat. Gadis itu melonjak melihat siapa yang turun dari sana.

"SAKURAAA!! Sasuke tuh!" serunya pada Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan gaunnya.

Sakura menoleh otomatis, langsung melongok ke arah jendela beranda.

"Ah iya!" serunya pada Ino. " Bagaimana penampilanku Ino?" Tanya Sakura setelah selesai memasang gaun merahnya. Ino yang dimintai pendapat hanya mengangguk singkat. Sakura kemudian melangkah pelan ke depan rumahnya, tempat Sasuke menunggunya. Ino yang menggiringnya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh begitu Sakura berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dengan _gentle_-nya pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki mobil yang akan membawa keduanya ke mansion Uchiha

--

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mansion Uchiha di depannya bergantian. Dia sangat mengenal mansion ini. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

" Disini rumah Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang matanya masih terpaku pada simbol kipas kertas retak disana. Sasuke menyeritkan alisnya.

Dia menatap balik Sakura. "Tentu saja!" katanya. "Semua keluarga Uchiha tinggal disini, kalau kau tidak tahu." Lanjutnya sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Sakura berdesir. Dia pernah memasuki rumah besar itu sebelumnya-tepatnya dulu, bahkan bisa dibilang sering. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya terus berkelebatan di benaknya. Uchiha yang dulu, Seorang Uchiha dulu sering mengajaknya bermain di rumah ini. Sebelum Uchiha itu meninggal karena penyakitnya. Ah, lupakan! jerit Sakura dalam hati. Masa lalu hanya akan mengganggunya hari ini.

Sebuah sentakan lembut dari Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura yang tengah asyik melamun. Diendikkannya kepalanya pada gadis itu, yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman lebar yang manis.

--

--

**TBC**

--

**Ah, coming back. Mei ngerasa bagian kali ini maksa banget. ****Menurut kalian, gimana ya enaknya buat scene candle light dinner? Readers, bantuin Mei dong!**

**Dan tebak! siapa Uchiha yang dimaksud Sakura?**

**REVIEW ya? Sambil menebak****. *puppy eyes: put on***

**KaBOOOM *diledakin Dei-dei***


	3. Chapter 3

**Mengapa**** setiap orang menganggap Uchiha-nya adalah Itachi? Aku kan nggak tega kakak sebaik Itachi mati percuma. I-tachiiii!!!**

–_tunggu! aku kan suka Dei-dei.__ Iya kan Dei-chan? *bombed by C0*_

**Hehe.. mari kita baca kelanjutan fic ini.**

**RnR please~**

-

**Uchiha-san**

**by Miyuki**

-

_Sore itu masih ramai di kediaman Uchiha__ yang elit itu. __Berpuluh-puluh orang datang ke sana. Rupanya tempat itu dijadikan sarana kumpul-kumpul orang desa sekali. Suara-suara tawa beberapa anak kecil menyatu di dalamnya. __Termasuk juga Haruno Sakura kecil yang berumur delapan tahun yang kebetulan ada disana. Gadis itu tengah bemain pengantin-pengantinan dengan seorang Uchiha. __Memasang bunga, merangkai daun bahkan hal-hal remeh yang tidak berkaitan dengan permainan itu. Tampak keduanya malah ribut sendiri menentukan bunga apa yang dipakai oleh si pengantin laki-laki._

"_Aku suka lili. __Aku nau pakai lili saja" katanya beberapa saat kemudian. __Kemudian mengambil setangkai lili– setelah memotong tangkainya, tentu saja. Sakura merengut. Dirampasnya lili putih besar itu dari tangan si bocah laki-laki._

_Sakura menarik nafas tidak puas. __"Lili itu perlambang kematian, tahu! Memangnya kau mau mati?" katanya. "Lebih baik kau pakai mawar" Sarannya._

_Sahabatnya menolak__ terang-terangan. " __Itu terlalu cewek. __Aku tidak suka mawar" Ujarnya bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya._

" _Ah__! pokoknya kau harus pakai bunga mawar." __Sakura kecil masih saja ngotot. Disambarnya bunga mawar kecil d__i meja dan dipakaikannya pada baju sahabatnya itu. __Sakura nyengir puas._

_Tapi agaknya sahabatnya kesal karena dipakaikan bunga yang __tidak disukainya. Dia mendengus. Anak laki-laki yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu menepis kasar bunga mawar yang dipakaikan secara paksa oleh Sakura. Alisnya merengut kesal._

"_Akan kulaporkan pada paman Fugaku__!" Serunya. Dia segera berlari-lari menuju pamannya yang tengah bersantai dengan Mikoto. Bocah itu berlari-lari lebih cepat ke sana. Tapi, 'laporan'nya diurungkan setelah mendapatkan Itachi yang hampir sebaya dengannya menatapnya sinis._

_Itachi masih menatapnya dingin. "Kurang kerjaan-kah kau?__Kau itu sebaya denganku, tapi masih bermain dengan anak ingusan. Menyedihkan"_

" _Masa bodoh! Daripada kau, selalu menutup pergaulan.__Hehe.. bilang saja kau tak ada teman" sambar Uchiha itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. __Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sudah melupakan kata-kata Itachi tentang dirinya tadi. Bocah itu kemudian menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang duduk di pangkuan Mikoto dan mengajaknya bermain juga. Tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si kecil. _

_Tiba-tiba suara Mikoto menyentaknya. " Obito__, sudahlah. Otouto mu kan memang seperti itu." Uchiha yang ternyata bernama Obito itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar. " Ya, oba-chan. __Lain kali aku pasti bisa menyeret Nii-san dan Sasuke pada teman-temanku" katanya. __Dia segera menghampiri Sakura yang kelihatan bingung dengan kejadian yang berlangsung cepat itu._

"_SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAN!!"__ pekiknya disertai pelukan pada gadis mungil itu. Sakura yang tidak siap menerima pelukan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu terjatuh. Wajahnya agak sedikit memerah. Dia meringis. Untungnya, tidak luka. Tapi dia jadi kaget setelah dilihatnya sehabis terbangun justru wajah Obito yang mulai memucat. Bocah itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, seperti merasakan sakit yang amat kuat di kepalanya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung panik. Apalagi ketika Obito mulai lemas dan memegangi kepalanya._

" _Obito-kun! Obito-kun!"__ Sakura memanggil-manggilnya, " Obito-kun! Kau..sakit?" Tanyanya. Raut wajahnya berubah cemas melihat sahabatnya rubuh tiba-tiba. Sakura menjerit ngeri melihat Obito kini terkapar tidak berdaya. Gadis itu tambah terkejut ketika menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Obito yang serasa terbakar._

_Gadis kecil itu__ berteriak-teriak frustasi memanggil orang-orang yang ada di sana. __Awalnya, mereka mengacuhkan teriakan Sakura. Tapi ketika salah seorang dari mereka mendengar Sakura mulai menangis, mereka mulai berdatangan._

_Fugaku yang tiba paling awal __di sana langsung terkejut melihat Obito mulai mimisan. Menyadari keadaan Obito yang mungkin akan memburuk, Fugaku segera membawanya ke dalam rumah. __Baru saja akan mencapai pintu, Obito mengerang. Nafasnya mulai melemah._

_Sakura__ langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pintu ketika mereka memberitahu bahwa– bahwa Obito telah meninggal dunia. __Tepat saat ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Uchiha itu. Ironis._

-

Sakura membeku di depan pintu. Persis di spot dia duduk terakhir kali di rumah itu. Ya, dia ingat semuanya sekarang. Tentang Uchiha Obito, sahabat kecil yang sangat disayanginya –atau bahkan mungkin dicintainya– yang sudah tenang di alamnya sendiri. Tak terasa air matanya meleleh. Gadis itu mulai mengisak pelan.

-

**TBC**

-

**Sobb-nangis-**

**Haduuh, kok malah perkembangannya jadi seperti ini? ****Out of mind. dan ga jelas.**

**Yahh beginilah kalau Mei kebanyakan baca Case Closed dan Sherlock Holmes. ****Jadinya, fic-nya Mei bukan full romance tapi malah ber**_**puzzle **_**gaje. **

**Fiuuh~**** *menghela nafas lebai***

**Chapter selanjutnya akan tergantung dari request terbanyak, jadi..**

**AYO RIPIU!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OWWW TIDAAAAAK!!!**

**Leptop saya disita. Kompi di rumah bobrok. Tahu akibatnya? ****Ya, saya jadi ga bisa nulis dan apdet secepatnya. Gomenna~ **

**Nah! buat ****Rere Aozora–san , saya salut akan kejelian anda. Yang kemarin itu, Me****i lupa plotnya(?) jadi lupa me-remove kata 'uchiha terakhir'. Yea, pokoknya makasih deh! Makasih juga buat yang sudah mereview di fic saya. Ne, review yang ini juga ya?**

**YOSH!**** dengan semangat masa muda*berpose ala Lee*, saya update-in . . .**

-

Uchiha-san

By Mei Miyu—yang tak layak jadi author

--

_Sakura membeku di depan pintu. Persis di spot dia duduk terakhir kali di rumah itu. Ya, dia ingat s__emuanya sekarang. Tentang Uchiha Obito, sahabat kecil yang sangat disayanginya –atau bahkan mungkin dicintainya– yang sudah tenang di alamnya sendiri. Tak terasa air matanya meleleh. Gadis itu mulai mengisak pelan._

--

**Sasuke****'s Point Of View**

-

"—Sakura, ayolah!" ajakku tidak sabar. Melihat Sakura bersikap aneh seperti itu tak urung membuatku bosan juga. " Kau mau menjamur di sana?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura menoleh, air matanya jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang biasanya putih berseri nan cantik itu. " S—Sasuke?" celetuknya tidak yakin. Dia terlihat seperti ketakutan. Well, sepertinya dia memang sedikit ketakutan. Oh, aku benci melihat wajahnya jadi sedih atau ketakutan. Memangnya aku ini apa? Monster? atau hantu?

Aku memutar mata bosan. " Ya?" Sakura malah menjauh. Aku menarik sebelah alisku ke atas; heran.

Sakura melangkah menjauh di pintu. Wajahnya makin terlihat ketakutan. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi demikian. Oh— aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ini. Makin lama dia makin menjauh dari pintu. Begitu pula emeraldnya yang makin meredup. Bukan seperti Sakura Haruno yang kukenal.

"Sakura!" sergahku. Mencegahnya kabur dari rumah ini. Apapun penyebabnya, yang jelas sepertinya itu mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian yang mengerikan. Sakura berusaha memberontak waktu aku menahan lengannya. Tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. Sakura?

" Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! LEPAS!"

Aku menolak. " Tidak! paling tidak kau harus duduk disini" Sahutku kesal. Sakura menggeleng. Dia mulai terisak lagi. Pandangannya menunduk terus. Angin malam yang lewat menghembus rambut merah mudanya perlahan. Dia akhirnya menyerah setelah aku memaksanya untuk setidaknya duduk.

Tapi kulihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali setelahnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Aku takut! A—aku takut.." katanya dengan suara bergetar. " Aku takut seperti dia" lanjutnya. Aku menyeritkan sebelah alis. " Apa maksudmu? 'dia' siapa?"

Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. " T—tidak. Bukan apa-apa atau siapapun" Jawabnya. Sialnya, aku bisa mendengar nada ragu di suaranya. Aku mencengkeram lengannya makin kuat. "Kau berbohong" kataku, tepat sasaran dan langsung membuatnya terdiam.

--

**Normal P****oint Of View**

Bayangan Obito menari-nari di kepalanya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menjauh saja dari rumah terkutuk itu. Dilayangkannya pandangannya pada Uchiha berambut ayam jabrik di depannya. Sungguh mengingatkannya pada Obito yang dulunya disayanginya.

"_Sakura-chan mau bermain denganku kan?__Ayolah.. ayo!!"_

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Sasuke menyerit heran. Tentu saja karena dia tidak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Angin dingin berhembus ke arah rambut Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, kau mau lili ini?__Nanti aku beri yang putih besar itu ya?"_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi; takut. Seakan bayangan Obito datang untuk menjemputnya ke dalam kematian.

"_Sakura-chan, berjanjilah menemuiku setelah semua berakhir. Janji ya!"__ Obito nyengir padanya lalu dibalas senyum oleh Sakura kecil._

Sakura membeku. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang mencengkeramnya dengan nanar. "Tidak, Sasuke! Aku takut! A—aku takut.." katanya dengan suara bergetar. " Aku takut seperti dia" lanjutnya. Sasuke terlihat menyeritkan alisnya lalu bertanya. " Apa maksudmu? 'dia' siapa?"

Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "A—aku tidak.." Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Sakura makin kuat. Suasana mendadak kaku. Gadis itu meringis sakit. "TIDAK! Aku tidak berbohong sama sekali padamu." jawabnya tegas. Ia masih mengisak. Tapi, setidaknya wajahnya sudah sedikit lebih cerah.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kelihatan sekali dari raut wajahnya kalau ia sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Dengan emosi yang nyaris meledak ia kembali memaksa Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kekanakan memang. Tapi toh, meski dengan berat hati, Sakura menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke mendengarnya dengan sabar.

Ceritanya dimulai dari awal ia bertemu dengan Obito Uchiha yang diam-diam sangat dikaguminya sampai ia rela melakukan apapun seperti apa yang dilakukan Obito-Sasuke menyeritkan dahi mendengar nama ini; tentu saja ia mengenalnya tapi sudah lama sekali sehingga dia cuma ingat namanya- , lalu saat ia dan Obito bermain bersama terakhir kali, saat Obito meninggal dan betapa mengerikannya suasana waktu itu. Juga tatapan keluarga Uchiha yang memandangnya sebelah mata seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Ya, Sakura tidak bisa melupakan semuanya. Ya, tidak dalam waktu singkat. Dan itu membuat Sakura tidak enak sendiri pada keluarga itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan dia" kata Sasuke menghibur Sakura. Disandarkannya kepala Sakura di bahunya. Sakura hanya menurut. Ia bersemu merah melihat apa yang berusaha dilakukan Sasuke untuknya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak luarbiasa kencang seperti saat ia bertemu pandang pertama kalinya dengan Uchiha yang sekarang meluluhkan hatinya. Sasuke memandangnya lembut. "Sudahlah, mereka pasti sudah lupa. Lagipula itukan sudah lama. Barangkali kalau kau tidak bercerita, aku juga pastinya sama lupanya dengan keluargaku. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Hiburnya lagi. Diusapnya bekas lelehan air mata Sakura.

"Arigatona Uchiha-kun." Seru Sakura sembari memeluk Sasuke. Rupanya, keceriaan telah kembali padanya. Ah, suasana kaku setidaknya sudah mulai mencair. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis. Sakura membalas senyumnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar.

"Hn. Menurutku pita-pita mungil itu cocok dengan rambutmu yang tak kalah cantik darimu, Sakura" Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut pink panjang Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sembari wajahnya mulai memerah karena senang dipuji oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang telah dengan sabar mendengarkan ocehannya tadi.

"Saku—?"

Sakura mendongak. Masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apakah makan malam pertama kita akan terbuang percuma?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang asyik memasang senyum lebar.

Sakura tersentak. "Oh iya!" serunya lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Gomenna Sasuke, Aku lupa." Sakura nyengir pada Sasuke yang mulai memutar matanya. Sikap dingin tapi perhatiannya juga sudah mengisi dirinya lagi. Keduanya lalu kembali berjalan dan kembali ke rumah besar Sasuke. Makan malam penuh cinta sudah menunggu mereka disana.

Sakura tersenyum. Juga terimakasih untuk Obito yang sudah membawanya kemari dulu. Sasuke berjalan disampingnya sembari menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

-

"Hm.. Enak! " seru Sakura kagum akan hasil karya Sasuke yang tengah mereka nikmati. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau orang sedingin Sasuke pandai memasak, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Dan lagi, kalau Sakura membayangkannya bisa-bisa membuatnya tertawa geli. "Kau hebat, Sasuke-kun!" pujinya lagi.

Sasuke menyendok lagi seiris tomat dengan bangga. "Hn." jawabnya singkat. Sakura tambah kagum padanya, sekaligus merasa dikalahkan.

"Oh,Oh—" Sakura berseru lagi dengan penuh semangat, "—kau tahu? Aku belum pernah membayangkan kau punya ide seromantis ini. Waaa..." Sakura tersenyum hangat. Menatap takjub ide romantis Sasuke; candle light yang tersusun rapi ditengah-tengah meja makan mereka.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Sakuranya yang ceria telah kembali padanya.

-

**FIN~**

**-**

**Omake**

Sasuke: Sakura-chan, hontou daisuki ..*holding hands with Sakura and smiled*

Sakura: Hontou arigatou Sasuke-kun.

Suasana romantis segera menyebar. Sementara itu, di surga sana Uchiha Obito mulai mencak-mencak dan rusuh gara-gara Sakura-chan-nya pacaran dengan sepupunya. Ahh. . dunia memang tidak bisa ditebak. XD

-

**Fuaaaaa~ *sigh!***

**Mei gak nyangka karena jadinya malah begini. Hancur...**

**UWAAAAA!!*readers: ? + sweatdropped***

**Ne, ne, Fin**

**Makasih banyaaaaaaaaak banget, buat yang sudah rela mereview fic aneh nan gaje saia. Maklumlah, pemula. Dapat pelajaran bahasa Indonesia baru kemarin. Hahh*lebai***

**Intinya, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!**


End file.
